livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Nimientioquijuil (Qik)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Master Summoner Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Gnome, Sylvan, Celestial Deity: TBD Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 08 +0 (00 pts) (-2 racial) DEX: 14 +0 (05 pts) CON: 12 +0 (00 pts) (+2 racial) INT: 12 +0 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 19 +0 (13 pts) (+2 racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 09 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Summoner) AC: 17 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (04) + Size (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -01 = (00) + STR (-01) + Size (-01) CMD: 10 = + BAB (00) + STR (-01) + DEX (02) + Size (-01) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + DEX (02) + Trait (01) Will: +02/+04* = (+02) + WIS (00) + Illusion Resistance (+02*) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * = Illusion Resistance provides a +2 bonus against illusions. Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Crossbow: Attack: +03 = (00) + Dex (02) + Size (01) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19–20/x2, Range: 80 ft., Special: Piercing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Con), +2 (Cha), -2 (Str) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Summoner Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Obsessive: +2 Diplomacy Gift of Tongues: +1 Bluff & Diplomacy, one additional language/linguistics rank Keen Senses: +2 Perception Small: Gnomes are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. Illusion Resistance: Gnomes get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells or effects. Class Features Master Summoner Armor/Weapons: Proficient with simple weapons and light armor; can cast Summoner spells in light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Lesser Eidolon: A master summoner’s class level is halved (minimum 1) for the purposes of determining his eidolon’s abilities, Hit Dice, evolution pool, and so on. The eidolon otherwise functions as normal. Summoning Mastery (9/9): Starting at 1st level, a master summoner can cast summon monster I as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 5 + his Charisma modifier. The summoner can use this ability when his eidolon is summoned. Only one summon monster spell may be in effect while the eidolon is summoned. If the summoner’s eidolon is not summoned, the number of creatures that can be summoned with this ability is only limited by its uses per day. This ability otherwise functions as the summoner’s normal summon monster I ability. Other than these restrictions, there is no limit to how many summon monster or gate spells the summoner can have active at one time. Feats Extra Evolution (Level 1): +1 Evolution point to eidolon's pool Traits Ease of Faith (Faith): +1 Diplomacy, Diplomacy as a class skill Deft Dodger (Combat): +1 Reflex saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Summoner) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 05 0 0 4 +1* Climb -03 0 0 -1 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 12 1 3 4 +4** Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 04 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist -03 0 0 -1 -2 +0 Fly 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 04 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2*** Perform ( ) 04 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 04 1 3 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 04 0 0 2 -2 +4**** Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -04 0 0 -2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = +1 from Gift of Tongues ** = +1 from Gift of Tongues, +2 from Obsessive, +1 from Ease of Faith *** = +2 from Keen Senses **** = +4 from Small size Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level (DC 14) Level 01 (2/2; DC 15) Level 02 * Daze * Enlarge Person * Spell * Detect Magic * Grease * Guidance * Mage Hand Equipment (Ni) Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 12.5 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 02 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 01 lb Backpack 02 gp .5 lb Bedroll 01 sp 1.25 lb Total Weight: 17.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Equipment (Eidolon) Equipment Cost Weight Riding Saddle 10 gp 25 lb Total Weight: 25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-87 88-174 175-262 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Eidolon Skills Skill Points: 04 = (06) + INT (-2)/Level; (Eidolon 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 2 3 1 +0 Chosen Skill Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff* 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Craft ( )* -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Fly 2 1 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 13 2 3 0 +8 Chosen Skill Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 0 * -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Chosen Skill Perception* 5 2 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive* 0 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth* 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 4 1 3 0 +0 Chosen Skill Commonly Summoned Creatures Entropic/Celestial Eagle Small outsider AL Neutral Init +2 Senses: Darkvision; Perception +9 DEFENSE AC 14, touch 13, flat-footed 12 (+2 Dex, +1 natural, +1 size) hp 5 (1d8+1) Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +2 SR 5 Entropic: Resist Acid:5, Resist Fire: 5 Celestial: Resist Acid:5, Resist Cold: 5, Resist Electricity: 5 OFFENSE Speed: 10 ft., 80 ft. fly (average) Melee: 2 talons +3 (1d4), bite +3 (1d4) Special Attack: Smite law/evil STATISTICS Str: 10 , Dex 15, Con 12, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 7 Base Atk +0; CMB -1; CMD 11 Feats: Weapon Finesse Skills: Fly +8, Perception +10 Racial Modifiers: +8 Perception SPECIAL ABILITIES Smite law/evil 1/day as a swift action. Smite law/evil adds +0 (Charisma modifier) to attack rolls and +1 (HD) to damage rolls against lawful/evil foes. Smite law/evil persists until the target is dead or the entropic/celestial creature rests. Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 62 Height: 3'4'' Weight: 37 Hair Color: Gold Eye Color: Black flecked with bright golden and neon orange. Skin Color: Light purple Appearance: Demeanor Nimientioquijuil is somewhat more subdued than the typical gnome, meaning he is only moderately hyperactive by human standards. Still, he is far from passive by anyone's reckoning, and is quite forward with absolute strangers, to say nothing of those he is acquainted with. While this forwardness can often be perceived as a kind of naivete by outsiders, it in truth stems from a combination of a generous spirit and an extreme lack of fear. The latter of these two traits likely comes from having been raised in an environment where access to many other manners of existence is relatively common: it's hard to fear the unfamiliar when you've been confronting it since birth, and it's hard to fear death when you have an unusually extensive awareness of the forms of existence death leads to. That's not to say that Ni is suicidal - far from it - but merely that his curiosity and enthusiasm, which he possesses in spades, generally work to blot out any fear he might otherwise be feeling. Ni enjoys companionship and conversation almost as much as he does exploration and exposure to the new, whatever that might be. He is fascinated by the world and the variety it holds, and he is driven to seek out new sights and experiences wherever he goes. Although Ni feels a strong kinship with all living things - hence his walking of the summoner's path - he has no qualms about killing those that threaten or harm: in general, he feels that, if anything, he's doing such negative beings a favor, by giving them a chance to start over, or, at the very least, vacate their current negative existence. In short, Ni is outgoing, friendly, unaggressively assertive, and above all, curious. Background Nimientioquijuil (or "Ni" to most non-gnomes) comes from Illi Esse, a small but wondrous island tangential to the Northern Isles. Illi Esse lies at a point where the various axis of existence intersect and cross directly through the Prime Material plane; as such, Illi Esse has been home to an unusually diverse collection of races and beings since the Golden Age, and its residents often possess an unusually strong relationship to other planes of existence. For Ni, this relationship is strongest with the Hidden Path, the path of mystery and the fundamental Other, although he is also connected to the Moral and Essential Paths in an equally fundamental way. Since before he could remember, Nimientioquijuil was drawing upon the energies of the other paths and manifesting them in his own, first in subtle ways (changing the fundamental nature of a droplet of water here or a flower petal there), then in increasingly substantial ones (there was the time when he inadvertently tapped into the Essential Path and turned the family dinner table into a mound of fresh earth, for instance). Being an exceedingly personable creature, this connection eventually took the form of contacting and channeling other life forms (an early manifestation of this ability took the form of conjuring a tiny water elemental from his own saliva, although the experience turned out to be a disappointment, since Ni was unable to speak Aquan). Through time, Ni practiced and honed this ability until he gained an exceptional degree of prowess in it. Being a remote island connected to other planes, the citizens of Illi Esse have rarely ventured elsewhere on E'n; the adventurous have been far more likely to travel to other planes than to spend extended periods of time trapped on a ship in a dangerous attempt to reach E'n's main continents. But recently, an ancient gate was uncovered, believed to have been constructed by the celestials which predominated Illi Esse during the Golden Age, which allows individuals to travel instantaneously to E'n's eastern continent. Nimientioquijuil is part of the first wave of individuals sent to this new world, which has been known about for a long time, but rarely visited, by the people of Illi Esse. *Note: I plan to eventually make a proposal fleshing out the concept of Illi Esse. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1